The four year old artist
by Kylelover101
Summary: Darry remembers somthing Ponyboy made for him a long time ago


**Darry's oldest memories of Ponyboy. I know...Well, this is just a story I made up. **

**I don't own Outsiders, and if I did, it would be wa-a-a-a-a-a-ay worse then it is now. (not saying that it sucks, just saying that I would make it more foul-mouthed then S.E. Hinton)**

**:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Darry's P.O.V<strong>

I sat in the kitchen, making dinner. I didn't always make dinner, it used to be mom making somthing good. she tried her best...and even though, her food looked like she got it out of a garbage can...it tasted great.  
>like I was saying, I was making the easiest dinner I could think of.<br>"Dinner!" I yelled.  
>Ponyboy was the first one to the table, the kid was in his socks, and slid to the table. He immediately sat in his chair and smiled. I could tell he was hungary. Sodapop came too. I took out our dinner. Ponyboy's and Soda's face dropped when they was what we were going to eat.<br>"Eat up..." I said. I took a bit into my lovely food, that I prepared and made.  
>Ponyboy and Soda looked at each other. I think Soda prayed for a mirical because Steve showed up at the door, openeing it and telling Soda to hurry his ass up.<p>

Soda smiled and said goodbye.  
>"No, No, No, Soda don't leave me here!" Ponyboy cried. More liked begged. Ponyboy turned around and gulped. "Darry...can you be a sweetheart, and let me choose an alternative?" Ponyboy smiled.<br>"No, no, no." I said. "it took me an hour to make your dinner, and damnit you are gonna' eat it!"  
>Ponyboy held his nose with two of his fingers, but ate my food. I don't see what the problem was? I liked liver-and-onions!<br>"aw...Dar-r-r-r-ry!" he whined.  
>"Eat it!" I hollered. "thats all your getting!"<br>Ponyboy finished the food I made. But I don't think I should of given the kid that much, because he looked a little green afterwards.

Ponyboy did the dishes and it was just the two of us for the night. Knowing him, he went into his room to read a book, and forget about me.  
>I was in my room, lifting some weights that dad gave me when I first went into football my freshman year. I stoped to take a break, when I tripped over my own shoes. I hit my head next to my shelf and an old box came and hit me on the head.<p>

"damn..." I cursed. I noticed the box hadn't been opened in years. So I decided to take a trip down memory lane.  
>I opened the box to see my first pair of shoes mom and dad kept. A few of my old baby toys, and somthing attracts my mind, it's an old picture..I remember this picture!<p>

_(FLASHBACK)  
><em>

_"Darry! Darry!" Ponyboy called my name, he was about four at the time...when we used to get along so much better then we do now. (Ponyboy used to call my name when he fell, now he calls for Sodapop) I was nine at the time I was in my room reaing a comic book.  
><em>

_I was sick with the flu, and Ponyboy, was espically sad for me when I'm sick. _

_"Ponyboy?" I asked.  
>A small Ponyboy stood in my doorway holding a piece of paper, his cheek had some blue paint and black paint on the sides, as did his hands, and clothes. I was wondering what he was doing with that paper.<em>

"Darry! I made you somting!" Ponyboy grinded. Then handed me the paper. It was a picture (poorly made) of me (I guess) and him (i think).

_"dats you!" He pointed to the thing that was a stick and a circle with three fingers on one side. and a smiley-face for a smie._

I smiled. I even started to cry a little. "Ponyboy, we're you worried about me...all day?" Since Ponyboy started pre-school, he's loved to go. Well, not all the time, he still misses being home with mom.  
>"Even during playtime?" I asked. Ponyboy nodded his head, still smiling.<br>Wow...I can't believe he wouldn't stop thinking about me the entire day.

_"Thanks Ponyboy..." I smiled.  
>"I love you Darry." He smiled. Then he gaave me a kiss then left. <em>

_(FLASHBACK DONE)_

I started to tear up. but qickly whiped it away. I stood up still holding the picture. I went to find a tack or frame holder of some kind and I hung it up over my bed, on my wall.

"Darry? wanna' go see a movie? It's not a school night..." Ponyboy walked into my room. I figured, since he did eat all his dinner, he might as well get what he wanted.  
>"sure...lets go!" I smiled. Ponyboy wasn't looking at me anymore, his eyes traveled to the picture created by him at the age of four.<p>

"I love you big brother" Ponyboy said as we embraced eachother in a hug.  
>"love you too...little brother"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>aaaaawww!<strong>  
><strong>so cute huh?<strong>

**R&R or you wont be hearing from me again!**

**that's not a threat...its a promise**


End file.
